


Last Chance

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: He needs this job. It's his last shot, the only way he can take care of his mum, and if he has to lie on his resume to even get an interview, so be it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Last Chance

Mr. Bouchard folds his hands on the table in front of him and simply looks at Martin until he starts to fidget. He tries not to; tries to meet his stare evenly, showing nothing. _Confidence_ , he reminds himself. _He can't know you're not what you say if you don't let him_.

It feels like he _can_ , though, and eventually - far too soon, he's sure - he twitches, looks away. His leg starts to shake and his fingers find the sleeves of the one blazer he owns - ill fitting, too long, purchased for someone else and pulled out of the back of the wardrobe smelling of mothballs and dust - and start to tug.

Mr. Bouchard speaks as though he'd only been waiting for Martin to break before beginning. "I see you have a Master's in Parapsychology." One long finger taps the CV laid in front of him, and Martin swallows hard, his eyes falling to the paper before darting back up to Mr. Bouchard's face.

"Y-yes, from-"

"Do you have much experience with archival work?" He doesn't look at the paper as he speaks, only continues to tap it, rhythmically, in groups of three.

"Well, I-"

"Your employment history is quite spotty, Mr. Blackwood. Can you explain that?" _Tap, tap, tap_.

"I-it's my mum, she's - she hasn't been well. I had couldn't always - it was hard to work and - but things are better now." Better, yes. Or they can be, if he doesn’t mess this up. There's a place in Devon that she wants to go, a place that can take care of her. She'll be happy there, away from him. But he can't afford to pay for it unless he gets a steady job. Unless he gets _this_ job, the last on his list.

"I _can_ do the job, Mr. Bouchard," he says, blurts really. His voice wants to shake, and he forces it to remain even with effort as his fingers twist and tug, wrinkling the sleeves of his blazer beyond repair. "I may not have a lot of - of hands on experience but I'll never get any if I don't start somewhere, will I?"

"Quite." Three more taps, and then Mr. Bouchard leans back with a rueful shake of his head. "Unfortunately, I don't think you're quite what we're looking for. At present."

"Oh." Martin's face falls and his shoulders slump, fingers stilling at last. All his work, all the anxiety for nothing. Lying on his CV, all the research he'd done so that he could sound halfway credible, and he'd been turned down before he could even make the attempt. _Bet he saw right through you from the start,_ Martin thinks, furious at his own stupidity. _Probably laughing at you behind that expressionless face right now_. He swallows his disappointment and forces a smile that feels wobbly and false. "I-I understand. Th-thank you for the opportunity -"

"The archives aren’t our only area of need," Mr. Bouchard says, cutting him off yet again. "We have some openings for library staff, as well."

Martin frowns. "I-the library? You mean-"

"I don't think that the work of an archival assistant would currently suit. The job is…rather more intense than most, and our assistants often have to travel for their work, occasionally quite far off. I couldn't in good conscience offer you the job if you've someone at home who would miss you. As a member of our library staff, however, one would have a much more sedentary life. Regular hours. Little to no travel. Perfect for a young man who has someone to take care of, and needs a bit of stable work experience to add to his CV." Mr. Bouchard gives said CV one last tap and then slides it back towards Martin. “It isn’t the job you applied for, and the salary isn’t as high, but I do think it would suit your...talents. For now. Do you accept?”

"I - yes. I’ll take any-I mean, of course I - yes."

"That's settled then." Mr. Bouchard holds out his hand, and Martin shakes. "You'll start Monday. We're fairly casual here, no need for suit and tie. Be prompt, do your job well, and you'll fit right in here. Stop by Rosie's desk on your way out. She'll have forms for you to fill out."

"Thank you, Mr. Bouchard. You won't regret this."

Mr. Bouchard smiles. "No, I don’t think I will. And Elias is fine."

Martin grins back, nodding. He feels like he's floating; he can't wait to go home and tell his mum the good news. He practically skips out of the office, not caring about the way his too big suit flops around him as he does. This is the start of something amazing, he's sure of it. Finally, things are looking up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you feel so inclined, please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
